I put my Sister on Ebay
by mandymld
Summary: Pure Jason and Elizabeth fluff, involving matchmaking granny's and the Internet.


I Put My Sister on Ebay

"Steven Lars Webber, so help me I am going to kill you." Elizabeth hissed into her phone trying to not be heard by the detective sitting at table one. "What on earth were you thinking?"

Wincing the blond on the other end of the phone said "Well I er, well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"To put me on E-Bay for Sale? On what planet would you ever think that was a good idea. Do you have any idea the firestorm you have caused?" she was not getting louder and louder and the blond sitting near the counter watched as his favorite waitress became more and more aggravated about something.

Jason listened as Elizabeth lifted a piece of paper and read "Damsel in Distress... first of all when have I EVER been a damsel in distress?"

"Well I wanted to capture the right kind of man's attention." he muttered while hoping no one at Memphis General heard what he was saying. More than one of his male colleagues and even a couple of his female ones had expressed an interest in meeting his very beautiful and artistic sister.

"Seeking a white knight..." she continued hissing at him. "A white knight, you have got to be kidding me? Why on earth would I want a knight, all that heavy baggage he carries around."

Jason winced, his computer guy Stan Johnson had seen the ad while looking for Elizabeth's name online. The tall blond man had heard his grandfather mentioning the Webber woman as a possible mate for him and he had no intention of letting the old man manipulate him, but then he realized it was too late.

That Elizabeth Webber was the woman he had spent the last month trying to find a way to ask out as she worked the morning shift at Kelly's diner. He had at first thought about walking out, but he had come to understand the concept of cutting off your nose to spite you face.

So he had decided, he would look her up, make sure there were no surprises waiting in regards to the Quartermaine family then he would finally, finally ask her out.

Tuning back in just as she read the next part of the article. "Needs carpentry help... all I asked was that you stretch a few canvases for me when you came to town, big brother. Not for you to build me a house."

"Do you have any idea the kind of nut jobs that will answer this ad?" she fumed. "Do you have any idea of the number of idiots I have heard talking about here at the diner? I mean I was amused until I found out that the person who placed the ad was you, now, you just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Steven heard the sound of the dial tone before he could tell her where he got the idea then looked across the courtyard at the thirteen-year-old cancer patient whose whole life was his computer and winced as he realized taking the advice of a kid hadn't been the best idea.

"Dutiful doctor, I have the one." beamed the kid who only had weeks to live.

"The one?" he asked then closed his eyes in fear as the kid went on and on about a man who had answered the ad. He wanted to tell the kid to forget it but it was clear that by doing this, the kid had found something to give him pleasure.

"Yes, the one. Here, read his answer." he said turning the computer with his hand.

"Knight in black armor, willing to rescue damsel in distress. Have own tools and am able to master any project. Willing to construct what is needed at my place and drop off so that damsel is never inconvenienced."

"Its signed Coffee lover in Port Charles" beamed the kid.

Steven was almost about to walk away when he said "Can you do that thing you do where you trace the address?"

Nodding, the kid did as requested and said "I got it, the IP address traces back to a house owned by the Quartermaine family."

Steven went over the family and thought to himself, well we know it isn't Edward or Alan. Ned, no he is on tour. Dillon is in Europe with his mother. Then snickering he knew it wasn't AJ. That poor shmuck had his hands full with the blond who had trapped him into marriage. That left... his second cousin, Jason.

The man who had had a car accident a few years before and his whole personality changed. Yeah, carpentry might be one of his skills, after all he had bought a garage.

"How do we send an affirmative response?" he asked then went to give the kid his credit card number only to be told that the person had agreed to do the job for free.

Blinking at that one, Steven had a thought and called his sister back. "Elizabeth do you know Jason Morgan?"

Looking around the now empty diner, she sat down at the counter and said "Yes, you mean Monica's son right?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Well I know of him. He had a car accident with AJ, right? Was hurt badly then walked away from his family, had another accident while train surfing and it did something to him." she said not really sure of the story or why he was asking.

"He regained part of his memories." said Steven. "Anyhow, he walked away from medicine because of the gaps and owns a car garage there in town."

"OH, wait, that Jason." she said. "He comes into the diner every morning. Has a black coffee and a refill then leaves. I didn't know his last name, just that he owns a garage."

"Grams has never mentioned him to you?" he asked surprised considering that Audrey was a long time friend of Lila's.

"Maybe in passing." she said thinking about her grandmother who still disapproved of her wasting money by living alone. Audrey had wanted her to move in with her, instead Elizabeth had used some of the money from her first art showing to buy a studio down near the docks and a condo in the new waterfront project that ELQ had.

Steven wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to accept the help on his sister's behalf. She was already fulfilling part of her promise to their father, that yes she would draw but he had wanted her to have more practical life experience as well; hence the waitressing.

"Steven, please pull the ad." she asked softly then heard him agreeing to take care of it that very day. She had no idea he had already accepted help on her behalf as she went to deal with her least favorite customers.

"Hey, Liz." said the short sandy haired boy as he joined his brother the Greek Prince and his best friend Emily who was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Lucky, hello and please, I have asked before, It is Elizabeth." she said then asked what she could get for them.

Shrugging he placed his order then shrugged again when his brother frowned and told him it was rude to order before Emily. "Em doesn't care, do you? Its not like you are a lady, you are just you, Em."

Elizabeth smiled at the girl who was a year younger than herself and after getting her order winced as she heard Lucky bragging about answering the ad and how he would show his family he was as good as his dad by getting to rescue this damsel.

Emily just stood walked to the jukebox and wiped her tears. Elizabeth saw the misery on her face then saw Lucky standing and going to speak to the incoming blond who clearly wasn't thrilled by all the special attention being given to her by Lucky.

"Here." she said handing the younger girl a tissue. "You know, he isn't worth it. Give it a few years, maybe he will mature into the man you want him to be."

"What would you know about it, he likes you." she said rudely.

"Emily, turn around look at what he is doing. He has already flirted with Sarah, he is now flirting with the other waitress. Lucky doesn't see you that way and you are only making yourself miserable by letting him walk all over you."

"No, you don't know what you are talking about." she said protesting. "You just want him for yourself."

With that Emily ran out of the diner and Nik came over. "What did you say to her?"

"I was trying to help." she said. "You seem to care for her, why don't you point out to your brother that she has a crush on him. Maybe he would realize..."

"NO!" said the aristocratic teenager. Then looking around to make sure he wasn't heard he said "Look, I get what you are trying to do but you don't know my brother. If he knew, he would use her even more. Right now, as so-called best friends he already does, so please don't tell him."

Getting what he was saying, she said "Well have you ever considered telling her you are interested?"

Scoffing he said "No because don't you know, I am not allowed to take any kind of specific interest in anything in Lucky's life. Its not allowed because my uncle doesn't want to upset my mother."

Recalling the rumors, she rubbed his arm compassionately then said "I know we barely know each other, but a few years ago, I was already selling paintings. I didn't tell anyone because I thought it would upset my parents and my mother made me feel like I was a horrible person for not going into medicine, for being more like everyone else in my family."

When she saw she had his interest she said "I was at a showing and low and behold who should walk in, without my mother. My dad, turns out he loves art but couldn't draw if his life depended on it. He saw me, was hurt that I kept something from him. And you know what, he is my biggest supporter. Well after my brother."

With a smile, Nik said "Thank you for what you are trying to do, Elizabeth. However I know my place in my family. You were lucky."

"No, actually I wasn't." she said somberly. "My parents ended up divorced over me. My father said I was wrong that there were tons of underlying issues, but what brought it to a head was my father arranged for me to come here and attend art school and my mother threatened to divorce him over it. He didn't back down and neither did she."

"Nik, what I am trying to say with such a long winded explanation is that be true to yourself and let everyone else live their own lives. Otherwise you spend your whole life living for others and not yourself." Elizabeth told him passing on the words her father had said Steve Hardy had once passed on to him.

Emily ran into the garage just in time to see AJ and Jason laughing together. "What is going on?"

"Grandfather, he is up to his old tricks." said AJ. "Are you aware he has decided that since Jason goes to Kelly's every single morning for coffee that it means he is in love with that waitress Elizabeth?"

"Not every single morning." Jason protested.

Emily gave her other brother a wink and said "Not every morning, just the ones that Elizabeth works. Where do you think he found out that Jason is always there?"

"You?" was the matching shout as her brothers glared at her.

"Nope." she said with a smug smile and then added. "Someone else who is rather interested in Jason's interest in Mom's ex-husbands daughter."

"Okay did you understand that?" AJ asked only to grimace as his phone rang. Lifting it, he said "Its Carly."

Answering the phone, he sighed and said "That is correct, Carly. No, I won't fix it and don't threaten me."

Hanging up he said "Well she went to the department store today, found out that she can't buy anything without me signing for it."

"Let me guess, Michael needs clothes?" asked Jason shaking his head. His brother's wife was why he had left the house he had grown up in. She had made it very clear she was available if he was interested and he had gone straight to his brother.

"Yes, apparently Michael needs designer women's clothes." he said ironically "And more than likely some expensive trinket in the jewelry department. Two more years, I just have to keep reminding myself that in two more years our pre-nup agreement will free me from her."

"Sorry man." Jason said sympathetic to his brother's mess. "At least you have a son out of this."

"I know but unfortunately that means I am stuck with Carly for the rest of my life at least as his mother." he said groaning then changed the subject. "Em, what you had you so upset when you came in?"

Mumbling at first she said "Can I ask the two of you a question. Do you think that Lucky will ever see me as anything more than his friend?"

Seeing she seemed to want an honest answer, AJ looked at Jason then said "Maybe but I have to say, sis. I dread the day that happens. Lucky well you pay for the food all the time, you pay to get both of you into the movies. He well he doesn't ever treat you right."

"He was my first friend, I-" she burst into tears then looked at the two of them through the shimmering wetness of her eyes. "I want him to look at me like he does other girls."

"Emily, may I ask a question?" Jason led her to the nearby bench and said "Does Lucky ever just look at one girl, not all the girls at one time. Does he ever treat any of the girls he has dated right? Because whenever I see him with a girl, he is always looking around for something better, something new, something different. He is desperate to prove something to someone that no one else can figure out."

"Immature." she said the light dawning. "That is what Elizabeth said that he is immature."

"Yes he is and he might grow out of it, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life waiting to find out if by some chance he decides to see you as something other than his pal, Em?" asked AJ. He had his own issues with the Spencer family, mainly because Carly had turned out to be a member.

"So Em, do you know Elizabeth very well?" Jason asked his sister.

With a knowing grin she said "Not as well as grandmother."

AJ saw the smugness was back and moved closer "Okay Em, spill what you know."

"Nope, I promised grandmother to stay out of it." she said then when Stan entered the garage said "Hi Stan, how was tea yesterday?"

Jason looked at his friend then at his sister then back at his friend, his eyes narrowing. "Why do I get the feeling you seeing that ad wasn't just the coincidence you claimed it to be? My grandmother, you are pairing up with my grandmother now?"

"No." he said as honestly as he could, not telling him that it was the head of nursing at GH he had paired with on his mother's orders. "The first time I met your grandmother was yesterday, I swear."

Without taking his eyes off Stan he asked Emily. "Who else was at this tea?"

"Um, lets see, Leslie Webber, but she was there with Bobbie. They were there on Carly's behalf." she said. Seeing AJ's face she said "Don't worry, grams and mom stood up for you. Mom told Bobbie that she would walk away from her friendship before walking away from you."

"Who else?" Jason asked now practically growling.

"Ah, well Gail Baldwin and Mrs. Barrington. They were there about the Nurse's Ball." she said. "Felicia and Lucy of course."

"Emily, I suggest you tell me what you are hiding." her brother said.

"Er, well Audrey Hardy and er, Stan." she confessed.

AJ looked up then said "Wait, the ball usually isn't until early summer. Its only January."

"I know, but do you think that it is just put together in mere days?" she asked him shaking her head. "There is planning the entertainment, dealing with the caterer, dresses, where to have it, what the colors are going to be."

"Em...!" Turning to look at Jason she saw his icy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Okay, okay, anyhow, after most of the women had left, Grandmother, Mrs. Hardy and Leslie were talking about Elizabeth and how Ruby told Leslie how you are always at the diner on the mornings Elizabeth opens. That she talked you into eating breakfast one day."

Gulping, he said "So."

"Jason, you have never eaten breakfast, and yet you went to the diner, you go there constantly. Anyhow, Grandmother thinks you are too shy to just come right out and ask Elizabeth on a date."

Groaning, burying his head in his hands he counted to ten then looked at Stan. "What is your part in this mess?"

"My mother told them I work for you, on other side jobs." he said awkwardly. "She uh, she ratted us out and I was told to help them."

"Why do you sound so scared of your mother?" joked AJ.

"Have you ever met my mother?" he asked then continued. "Anyhow, I heard them saying that Steven was supposed to come into town to help Elizabeth with her canvases but that he had to cancel. Then that some kid down there came up with an idea... so I went looking on Ebay like they were talking about."

"Did they tell you to show me the ad?" the blond asked scowling at him.

"No, that was my idea. Look, they are right, You have spent the last several months mooning over this girl. I saw this as a chance for you to finally ask her out. C'mon Jason, you HATE Kelly's coffee. You have very little creature comforts upstairs but in that kitchen is a fancy coffee machine. You go there to spend time with her. This is a way for you to actually do that without anyone else being around."

"I can't believe this." he groaned. "And I thought Edward was bad. Well I guess I will have to just avoid the diner for a while."

"That is fine, but you have to be at her studio, tomorrow at seven AM. I sent a reply saying you would rescue said damsel in distress."

"WHAT? Have you LOST YOUR MIND?" he said beginning to panic.

"Jason, go, spend one on one time with Elizabeth. Then if she is the one, ask her out. It won't kill you, I promise." said a snickering AJ as he left the garage, his part now done.

Outside, sitting in his car, he made the call. "Grandmother, he agreed."

"Good, good. Now come home, I have an idea of how to solve the problem of Caroline." she ordered while watching as twenty-two year old Sarah played with Michael. "Sarah my dear, how did your end go?"

Looking up as she handed the baby his toy she said "She agreed, but wants someone else there to be safe. I suggested she ask Stan. She was going to call him this afternoon."

"Perfect." said Lila who then made the next call. "Did it work?"

"Yes, Tony Jones's patient in Tennessee did what he was supposed to. When do you want to start on AJ and Sarah?"

"We need to wait, just in case. Those two are too shy to just go from zero to sixty, we may need more maneuvering of them." she said then hung up.

Across town, early the next morning a nervous Elizabeth was waiting for this man who had offered to stretch canvases for her on E bay. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea, what sort of man answers an ad for a damsel in distress. Let alone claims to be a knight.

Pacing back and forth in her studio, she was about to lift her coffee cup when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, expecting Stan she said "Thank g- Jason?"

"Hi." he said surprised to know she knew his name. "Wait, how do you know-"

"The diner." she said her face turning red as she looked into those blue eyes that always did her in. "Did Stan send you?"

Nodding, unable to answer, he entered the studio and saw the door closing. "Where did you get that door?"

"My dad, he wasn't very happy at this location." she said.

Jason and she sat there for a few minutes then she saw Jason fiddling with the wood. "You don't have to do that, that is what this supposed knight was to get paid for."

Stiffening as he got she didn't know he was the man in question, he listened to her rambling on about how she wasn't so sure about this, how she was curious as to what kind of nut this person would be...

A half hour later, she frowned and said "I guess he thought twice about this. Thanks for staying with me, Jason. Tell Stan I appreciate his sending you but it looks like this man isn't going to show up."

"Well how about you show me what needs to be done." he said his neck turning red from being unable to tell her the truth.

"No,that's okay." she said feeling guilty for taking up his time.

"Its fine, Elizabeth. It is no bother." he said as they looked at one another then reached for the same piece of wood. Pulling back like they felt their hands on fire, they suddenly reached for wood at completely opposite ends of the pile as she showed him what she needed.

They were working companionably when she got a splinter stuck in her hand. "Here, let me help."

Sitting on the stool as she stood between his knees, Jason lifted the tweezers she had on hand just for these occasions and gently held her hand up close to his face. "I see it."

With a soft touch, he pulled out the small sliver and then turned her hand to hang over the sink without releasing it. Lifting the bottle of peroxide, he said "This might hurt a little."

Washing it out, then bandaging it, he lifted her gauze covered hand then without thinking kissed the spot. "Grandmother always said a kiss made things better."

Icy blue eyes quickly looked down as he realized what he did. Flustered he said "What are the canvases for?"

"I paint." she said. "I show them at the Gallery on Twentieth street."

There was a moments silence then Jason said "Well how about I finish up these remaining three."

"Jason, you don't have to do this." she said softly. "At least let me buy you lunch for all the help you gave me."

Ten minutes later, they had locked the studio and were walking along the path to Kelly's. Two sandwiches, two bowls of chili and very few words between them had Elizabeth tongue tied until Jason tried to pay the bill.

"I was supposed to get lunch, after all, you were helping me." she protested.

"I never actually agreed to that." he said with a sideways glance at her. "Elizabeth, if you need more canvases taken care of, please, call me. Okay?"

"But-" Standing there with her hand on her hips as he just left, Elizabeth called her brother and said "Your Knight in rusty armor stood me up."

"What?" he asked shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, thankfully Emily's brother was there in place of Stan." she said while Steven felt his right eyebrow go to the top of his forehead as Elizabeth told him about her day.

Getting off the phone, he called his grandmother. "Gram's something went wrong today. The man who was supposed to fix Liz's canvases, showed up but didn't tell her that he was the one who was doing so."

Untangling his comment, Audrey found herself unable to comment as she just quickly hung up and called Lila who called Stan who told them that Jason had been rather quiet all afternoon.

Two weeks later, Jason was riding by on his bike when he saw Elizabeth struggling with a package in front of the art gallery. Pulling over, he called out to her, then stuttered for a second. Lifting the heavy painting he said "Why are you trying to do this yourself?"

"It was forgotten when they picked up the rest of the canvases this morning." she said while blowing the curls out of the front of her face.

Entering the gallery, carrying her painting, Jason soon handed it off to one of the workers then found himself following along behind as the owner showed Elizabeth how he had arranged her work.

"So, what do you think of Ms. Webber's art?" asked the older man of Jason.

"Its nice." he said then saw her cringe. "What is wrong with nice?"

Walking off the gallery owner listened to the young couple and gave a chuckle as she explained about nice being the kiss of death to an artist.

"Sorry but I have a hard time seeing art since my accident." he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment.

Two hours later, Elizabeth and Jason were arm and arm as she finished explaining the last of her paintings to him. "You are very good at this, aren't you?" he asked astonished at being able to see what she had shown him.

"I hope so." she said blushing as they nodded at the owner who was with a customer as they walked out. "I am so sorry I took up so much of your day again. I can't believe we were in there for two hours."

Jason was doing some mental calculations then saw Elizabeth driving off after they said their goodbyes. Sure enough when he arrived at the studio the next morning he heard her trying to stretch the canvases herself.

Silently removing them from her hand, he began to work on them. As the last canvas was propped up against the wall of the now clean studio, she said "Lunch and this time I get to buy."

With a smile, he held out his arm and led her to Kelly's where they had two sandwiches, two cups of chili and very few words. This time Jason saw her smug smile and just laughed when she danced her way out of the diner happy at being able to trick him into letting her pay for their meal.

As the pattern began to be established, the matchmakers despaired ever getting the two of them to face that they were perfect for one another. What none knew was that Jason often stopped into the studio to read on the sofa as she painted and that she would take late night motorcycle rides up the cliff roads with him.

Yet three months later, both denied they were dating. Both claimed to be nothing more than friends. Jason entered the studio to see Elizabeth's face as she glared at a painting. "Whats wrong?"

"I am trying to paint what I feel from the back of your bike." she said with another glare at the painting. "But its not enough, it doesn't show... that's what is wrong, I need to show how the wind makes it looks."

Three hours later and one book about Italy; Elizabeth stepped back from her easel and said "Perfect."

"Show me." he demanded as she let him move closer and showed him what each colorful spot stood for. "Its great."

"Its for you." she said impulsively.

"No, I mean, its great but Elizabeth, you should show it." he said. "I can see the emotions in it."

"No, I want you to have it." she said turning to look into his eyes, never noticing his hands tightening around her waist but she did notice the flare of desire in his eyes as his lips lowered and claimed hers. "Jas-"

A few minutes later, he lifted his head and said "I have wanted to do that since the very first morning at Kelly's."

Touching her lips, stunned, she said "Why didn't you?"

"Because... because I look at you and see all my dreams wrapped up in one person." he said softly. Resting his head against hers, he said "I have to tell you. I uh, I was the man who answer the E Bay ad. I heard you discussing it at the diner on the phone, and well Stan must have set me up to hear about it because..."

"Because?" she asked not getting why all the sudden he seemed uncomfortable.

"I wasn't sure how to ask you out, I didn't want you to think I was well being an obedient grandson." he said flushing.

Suddenly Elizabeth began to laugh. "Oh god, they were doing that to you too?"

"Wait, you know?" he asked stunned.

"That my grams and your grandmother have decided they want Webber Quartermaine grandchildren. Yes." she said with a sudden growl. "But she made me think that I was helping get Sarah and AJ together."

Suddenly Jason thought about his last visit with his grandmother. "You are not going to believe this, but my grandmother made it seem like she was trying to rescue Emily from Lucky so that she could find true love with someone better."

"Really? Well have to say, Lucky is a turd." she stated.

"Did you know that she claims that Steven and Emily bonded this winter?" he said.

They were now laughing out loud as they got their siblings had been in on this too. "I say we don't tell them just yet."

"Fine with me." he said vowing to get revenge at some point.

So for the next three months, Jason and Elizabeth were very careful as they snuck around together, hiding that they were in love. No one had any idea, as the night of the Nurse's Ball began.

Audrey and Lila were sitting together, both upset. "So he said he was bringing a date?"

"Yes and with Robin Scorpio in town, I afraid it is going to be her. How can he be so dense?" she said sadly.

"I know, Elizabeth was talking to Lucky about the Ball. I am so afraid she will show up with him and we will never get rid of that kid." Audrey said "Especially once he finds out she has a trust fund."

The room began to fill up, and as time went on and on, various people came over to greet the two grand dames, including Carly who wanted to stay on the good side of her ex-grandmother in law. She had been caught sleeping with sleazy restaurant owner Sonny Corinthos by his wife and AJ.

She had been divorced with no alimony, no settlement and had visitation with Michael after trying to make it look like AJ was drinking again. AJ was at least falling into their plans as he was now dating Intern Sarah Webber.

Seeing the two of them, Carly wanted to create trouble but saw that people were watching her closely as she flounced over and sat at the Spencer family table and bitched and moaned at losing status.

When Audrey and Lila saw Lucky entering wearing a powder blue tuxedo, they braced themselves to see Elizabeth with him only to breath a sense of relief when they saw the hooker looking girl with him.

"Thank god she didn't come with him." said Audrey who then narrowed her eyes "Is that Robin with Nik?"

Lila gave a bright and happy smile as she said "Yes. And from the looks of things they are each others date."

"Well I will be damned." said Edward as he joined them. "That grandson of yours is with the youngest Webber girl, I just saw them out on the balcony."

"What?" was the question only for Edward to stop speaking and begin to point.

"Edward it isn't nice to point at people." Lila said exasperated with him.

"Lila, look." said an excited Audrey as she pointed out the woman's grandson dressed in a suit holding hands with Elizabeth who was wearing a lavender a-line dress.

"Grandmother, Mrs. Hardy." Jason said as he kept hidden what they wanted for now by sticking his one hand in his pocket and covering Elizabeth's hand with his. "Are you two ladies enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Yes." was Lila's answer while Audrey who saw the blissful expressions on their faces was already making wedding plans. Maybe the botanical gardens or even the backyard at the Quartermaine mansion.

"Great, well if you will excuse us, I have asked Alan to make an announcement." he said then they went to their seats. Sure enough, Alan gave a welcome speech and said "Now before I turn this program over to Lucy, I have a little tale to tell you all about."

"Its how my mother and Audrey Hardy decided to convince Audrey's grandson to sell his sister on E Bay..." as he went through the story that Elizabeth and Jason had spent the last few months piecing together, the two ladies in question could feel all eyes in the room on them when Alan delivered the bomb.

"Anyhow my son asked me to thank them as he found that his damsel wasn't so much in distress. And Elizabeth's Knight in shining armor wasn't quiet the rust covered nut job she expected. In fact things went so well that they got married last week and are expecting their first child next spring."

All in the room saw the excitement then disappointment at the news they were already married then the joy that finding they had a grandchild on the way created because the two elderly women's faces gave it all away.

"Grams." Elizabeth said as they walked over to them. "I love you but if you don't want to find yourself ending up on E Bay behave. I can picture the ad now. Widowed retired nurse looking for bridge partner, must be able to overlook a tendency to match-make."

"Grandmother, grandfather..." Jason gave them a grin then said "If you ever try this again, for any reason, my ELQ stock will land on E Bay up for the highest bidder."

"Jason Morgan Quartermaine..."

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber."

"Actually that is Elizabeth Morgan." said Jason as he kissed his wife then led her out of the ball. There was nothing left, not even Lucy losing her clothes on stage that would ever top the look on their grandparents faces.

At home, Jason said "We should consider what we are going to do with the apartment over the garage and your studio now that you have one here."

Looking at their new home, she was still astonished they had managed to get all this done without anyone ever suspecting a thing. "Later, I have more interesting plans for my Knight."

"Really and just what might those be?" he asked. As she led him to her studio.

"I was making plans for this all day." she said seductively as she held his hand entering the room with him. Seeing his desire, she began to remove his dress shirt and jacket. "We don't want to get this dirty."

"Yes, we don't." he said his voice thickening as she soon had them both naked. After a very lovely session on her sofa, he looked across the room and saw the stacked canvases. "I thought you wouldn't be able to paint?"

"OH, that isn't for paint, that is for a serious of charcoal sketches." she said walking over to them naked. Turning she saw Jason's eyes on her and said "See."

On them, Jason saw the various steps of their relationship in reverse order. Then she showed him her favorite with him in black armor and she wearing a long gown with canvases stacked in the corner as he removed the splinter. "That was the moment I knew I loved you."

THE End.


End file.
